Oh, Baby
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: Is Mr. Gold cheating on his wife? It certainly looks that way! Can they adjust to being new parents? Although this story centers around Rumbelle, I've tried to include all characters. It is a sequel to "Baby Gold."
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold." Chapter one of this story begins around the same time as "Baby Gold" and gives more background information.

This chapter features: Snow, Regina, Philip, Granny, Henry, the Dwarves, Archie, &amp; Whale.

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated. This has not been beta read. Is anyone out there interested?

**Oh, Baby**

**Chapter 1 5**

**June 15 **

Mary Margaret, pushing a stroller loaded full of little Neal and baby supplies, walked briskly down the sidewalk. She was on her way to meet her step-mother and her grandson for an early lunch at Granny's. After all that had happened over the last few years, the two women had decided to set their differences aside and try once again to be, if not a happy family, at least one that could get along.

Because it was summer and she was out for vacation, Mrs. Nolan had the necessary time to work through the hard feelings she felt for Regina. Henry, the dear boy, had agreed to act as a peace negotiator for this adopted mother/step-great-grandmother and his natural grandmother/favorite teacher.

The sky was an incredibly bright, cobalt blue, promising a fine day and a perfect chance for the two strong women to come to a permanent truce. Her cute, new sandals were keeping time with the lullaby she was humming as she strolled along.

Turning the corner, she was nearly flattened by Prince Philip. "Snow White," he gasped, grabbing hold of the baby carriage to steady it. Although the structure swayed alarmingly, it neither fell nor woke Neal.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you - " He paused, looking completely dazed. "And Prince Neal!" His eyes widened in shock, and he peered in at the sleeping baby. A dreamy smile of gargantuan proportions flitted over his face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of horror. "I could have knocked the carriage over - " The young man panicked. He was growing breathless at this point.

"Philip," Mary Margaret ordered in the patented teacher's voice, "calm down right now!"

Immediately, the former prince stopped and stood still. He took two deep gulps of air. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured.

"All right, Philip," she held onto his arms, "what's wrong?" A small frown spoiled her mouth.

"It's Aurora. She's pregnant."

Releasing him, Mary Margaret clasped both hands over her mouth and gasped. Then, grabbing him again by the arms, she grinned enormously. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

He seemed to recover his poise. Straightening his shoulders, the former prince, turned high school math teacher, beamed back. "Yes, she has an appointment with Dr. MaGoose at 11:00 today to determine the sex of the child." He shook his head in wonder. "This world and the miracles of the science that it holds, it amazes me. I must apologize for leaving so suddenly, Snow, but I'm going to be late."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize, Philip," she told him. "You have Aurora text me to let me know if it's a boy or girl."

He bowed slightly. "I will."

"Ohmygoodness!" squealed Mary Margaret. She reached across the table and grabbed Regina with her right hand, her cell phone gripped feverishly in her left hand.

"What?" exclaimed the former evil queen. The mayor jerked back in her seat and threw a precautionary arm around Henry. "What's happening now?"

Quickly scanning the rest of the text, Mary Margaret clutched spasmodically at Regina's arm several times. "Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness!" She kept repeating this phrase in excited disbelief. Her voice, rising ever higher in pitch and decibels, was catching the attention of several patrons of the restaurant.

Granny, wiping her hands on a tomato sauce stained towel, marched over to the table. The last thing she needed was the two queens at all-out war inside her establishment. "Ladies," she growled, "I don't want any trouble in here."

Henry was growing alarmed. A tiny line of worry had formed between his soft brown eyes. "Grandma," he asked, "what's wrong?" But Mary Margaret could not reply

"Give me that!" Regina ordered. She snatched the phone away from her step-daughter.

As if she were suddenly released from an evil spell, Grandma Snow gripped Henry's hands fiercely. "Oh, Henry," she gasped. Tears sparkled in her clear green eyes.

Some of the nearer customers were becoming agitated. Several of them tossed cash on their table and bolted. "You're scaring folks!" Granny hissed.

"Hey, what's the trouble, now?" asked Ruby. She followed her grandmother across the restaurant to stand next to Mary Margaret and Neal.

Leaving her three companions at the table, Mother Superior rose from her seat swiftly. Lifting her hands trying to calm the anxious crowd, she moved sedately towards the table. "May I be of assistance?"

"Oh my God!" growled Regina. "How the hell did this happen?" She stared, glowering at Mary Margaret's phone as if it had just committed murder.

Mary Margaret laughed loudly. "Well, step-mother, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much - "

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," retorted Regina in an angry hiss. She widened her dark eyes and tilted her head towards Henry, warning Mrs. Nolan to choose her words carefully.

Granny's blue eyes narrowed like twin lasers, but Henry's only widened in confusion. But before either of them could say a word, the former Blue Fairy gently took the phone from Regina's hand.

A deadly quiet descended on the entire restaurant as Mother Superior slowly read the text. Her eyebrows lifted in shock. She cleared her throat, but her voice still rang out tinny and too high. "Who sent this text?" she asked.

"All right," Leroy grumbled. Having heaved himself off his barstool and wobbled over to the booth, he tucked his shirt haphazardly into his pants. "What's wrong, girls?"

Mary Margaret didn't like the nun's tone of voice. "Aurora sent me the text," she replied steadily. She took her cell phone from the former fairy and tucked it into Neal's diaper bag.

Regina barely flicked a glance at the grumpy man. "Go back and drink your lunch," she told him. She frowned at the woman sitting across from her. "So," she stated slowly, "Aurora is pregnant?" She eyed Henry with barely concealed concern because she didn't want to have that particular discussion with him. Maybe she could foist that job off on Emma. After all, Emma was the boy's birth mother.

"Yes, she and Philip are going to have a daughter. Isn't that wonderful?" Mary Margaret informed them. Turning to Granny, she tried to change the subject. "Could I get a nice Caesar salad?"

"The text seemed to indicate that Mr. Gold was also at the doctor's office," Mother Superior stated.

Granny wheeled around to face her granddaughter. "You knew about this?" she demanded.

Ruby shrugged and plastered on an obviously fake smile. "Uh, I'll get the salad," she told Mary Margaret as she dashed off.

"That's great news for Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, Grandma Snow," Henry said. Then he frowned again. "Mom, why would Grandpa Gold be at a baby doctor's?"

"I'll bring you a salad, too," Granny informed the mayor. "A burger and fries for the boy?"

Regina inhaled sharply. "Yes, please," she answered politely, thankful for the brief respite from Henry's question.

"The Dark One cannot be allowed to breed," Mother Superior stated bluntly. Turning quickly, she motioned for the fellow nuns to follow her, and they left.

"Hey, that's Belle you're talking about!" Leroy shouted after her. Mumbling to himself, he clumped back over to his seat.

"Honey," Regina said softly, "it looks like 'Grandpa Gold' and Belle are going to have a baby."

**December 8**

The Rabbit Hole Tavern smelled of spilled beer and stale cigarettes, but it was filled to bursting that night. Raucous laughter and shrill giggles followed Dopey as he brought yet another round to their table. Leroy and his regular drinking buddies were well into their cups, and it was just half past nine o'clock. "You should have _heard_ Astrid going on and on about him," Leroy complained to anyone who would listen. "I mean, it's sickening." He gulped another mouthful of beer and scrubbed the back of his free hand across his mouth. Walter had already given up and was snoring on the table, a thin line of drool stringing from his mouth.

"Yeah?" asked Mr. Clark, stifling another sneeze. "I just can't see Mr. Gold as some smooth lady's man. It must have been that poem. How did you say it went?"

"Aw, hell, I don't remember," Leroy complained. "I just know that Astrid told me that Mother Superior had said something terrible and Belle was about to cry. Then Gold came in spouting poetry."

"Yes, but what was the poem?" asked Doc insistently.

"Does it matter?" Mr. Blythe responded. "From what I've heard the ladies were practically swooning and drooling all over him."

"That's embarrassing."

Grumpy asserted, "No, that's disgusting." He shivered for effect.

"Maybe it was a magic poem." That suggestion was met with a sound volley or scorn.

Dr. Whale joined in their conversation. "Say, Dopey, how about you order us another round of beers. My treat." He took the smaller man's seat. " If _Gold _can inspire heartfelt sighs from all those women just by reading a poem, imagine what _we_ could do with the same poem." He nodded meaningfully around.

Dr. Hopper didn't intend to eavesdrop, really he didn't, but Whale's suggestion was too good to pass up. Joining the other men at the table, he asked, "Do you remember anything about the poem?"

Whale tilted his head, gauging the other doctor carefully. Leroy was less subtle. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

Archie shrugged.

"Yeah," Whale grinned speculatively. "Got a lady you want to impress, doctor?"

Archie turned red, but he held Whale's eye steadily. "I was thinking that it might come in handy to know the name of the poem and poet. Does anyone know the title or author?"

It was Dopey, returning with the drinks, who gave them their answer. "It was 'Letters to a Young Poet' by Rilke," he told them.

"Why didn't you say that before?" demanded Grumpy, thumping a fist on the table. Walter, abruptly awoken, snorted and struggled to rise from his seat, but he gave it up as a lost cause and promptly fell back into slumber.

Shrugging, the youngest of the group stated simply, "No one asked."


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold."

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated.

Chapter 2

January 20

Ring-a-ling! The bell over the door to the pawnshop rang as Sheriff Swan and Henry entered. "Hey, Grandpa Gold," Henry called out. Dropping his book bag beside the counter, he grabbed the older man in a hug.

"Good afternoon, Henry." Gold returned the hug warmly. "It's a pleasure to have you here with us for the rest of the day."

"The twins are here?" Henry grinned. His soft brown eyes sparkled, marking his resemblance to the older man. He scurried around the counter into the back room.

Emma followed her son and Gold past the gleaming glass cases and into the workroom. "I appreciate you agreeing to watch Henry until Regina can come get him," she stated. Even though Henry clearly loved his grandfather, she still wasn't 100% comfortable with the odd man.

Gold ruffled the young man's hair and smiled. "It's no problem, Sheriff. I'm watching the wee ones today, so Belle can have a little free time. Henry - " He nodded to his grandson. " - is always more than welcome to stay."

Peaking into the playpen, Emma couldn't help but smile. Abigail, her honey brown hair just beginning to show signs of curling, slept peacefully beside her brother. Aaron, though, was wake, cooing and kicking his feet.

Carefully, Gold hooked his cane on the top railing of the playpen and reached down to pick up the happy baby. "Did you enjoy your nap, my wee man?" Gold whispered. "Ah, I can see you're in need of a change." Painfully and without his cane, Gold attempted to hobble a step towards a changing table set against the wall. It was obvious he wasn't going to make it without aid.

"Uh, could I help you with that, Gold?" Emma asked, apprehension evident in her tone.

He turned and examined her for a long moment with narrowed eyes. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him, for he grunted assent and nodded. "If you would take wee Aaron, here, and lay him on the changing table for me?"

A sickly smile crept over Emma's features. "Yeah, well, see, I've never really held a baby before - "

Mr. Gold, apparently settled on the course of action, gently secured his son in Emma's arms. "Nothing to it, dearie," he told her. Locking eyes with her, he whispered softly. "You loved my first son; I think I can trust you with this one, too."

The sound of the shop's door opening and the clicking of heels halted any reply Emma may have made. "Henry?" Gold asked as he took his cane and limped towards the changing table.

Grinning with pure joy because he knew his grandfather trusted him, Henry squared his shoulders and head for the main part of the shop. Mother and grandfather heard him proudly asking, "May I help you?"

Turning, Gold watched the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White cuddling his child, and he smiled. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled the baby, inhaling the intoxicating scent of baby powder and newborn.

When she opened her eyes, her lashes were wet and her voice was thick. "I imagine Henry would have looked like this." She cleared her throat loudly and laid the baby on the table.

Gold didn't look at her. He leaned his walking stick against the table and began the diaper changing process. "Yes," he answered her sympathetically, "Aaron looks very much like Henry did when I first arranged for Regina to adopt him." The profound quiet in the work room was broken only by the soft coos of the boy and the shuffling of diaper changing. "And they both bear an uncanny resemblance to Baelfire."

"Well, that's quite a sight," Regina said with a smile. "The fearsome Dark One changing a diaper."

"Hello, Regina," he answered her, completely ignoring her comment.

"Well, I'm out of here," Emma interjected. She draped an arm around Henry. "Walk me out, kid?"

With Henry and Emma gone, Regina slowly moved forward to watch. "You know," she quipped, "you could eliminate all the nasty and just use magic to change that."

"I could," he agreed, "but Belle doesn't like the idea of using magic with the twins." He refastened the playsuit.

"Belle isn't here now."

With a flourish of his hand, he levitated the freshly changed boy back into the playpen. "No, she's not," he agreed with a smirk. "Thank you so much for your help in returning Aaron to the playpen," he added just as Henry re-entered the back.

Regina gave him an answering grin. "It was my pleasure. Come on, Henry. Let's go home."

The Charming family was enjoying a rare evening meal out at Granny's diner. Mary Margaret and Killian were seated in a booth across from each other, waiting for Emma and David.

"How did your day go?" David asked as he slipped into the seat beside his wife.

Mary Margaret shifted Neal onto her lap and kissed him before answering. "It was great," she sighed sarcastically.

Instantly, David and Emma were concerned. Sliding in next to Killian, Emma leaned forward and asked, "What's wrong?" The past three months had gone far too well, and another emergency was certainly overdue.

Mary Margaret smiled and patted her daughter's hand. "Nothing of catastrophic proportions," she answered. "It's just our school system is undergoing a huge overhaul."

"Hi, folks, what'll it be?" asked Granny. She removed the stub of a pencil from behind her left ear and pulled out a grease stained order pad from her apron pocket.

Killian frowned. "Doing the waitressing and the cooking now, are you?" He glanced around looking for Ruby.

Granny frowned right back. She pointed towards the back of the restaurant where Ruby sat with a distinguished looking gentleman. "She's right back there, nosey," Granny retorted. She glared over her glasses at the pirate. "My granddaughter has a date with a respectable businessman from Collinsport, so show a little respect." She shook the business end of the pencil at the former captain. "Now, would you care to place your order?"

"We'll have burgers, fries, and colas all around," replied David politely. One simply did not cross Granny - and certainly not in her own establishment.

Smiling at the former prince, she quickly jotted down the order. "Gotcha," she told them. Shoving the pencil back behind her ear, she headed off to the kitchen.

Emma eyed Killian critically. "I guess she told you," she warned him.

"So?" David asked a bit too loudly. "What's wrong down at the school?" He took Neal into his lap, bouncing the happy baby.

"Nothing, really, now," Mary Margaret answered, "We're just in the initial planning stages of a total revamp of the system."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, the original curse had everyone locked in place in time. When you came to town, you restarted time before you broke the curse. Now, our children are growing up, and they need to move from one grade level to another."

Granny returned with their drinks orders. She set them down on the table. "As you've noticed, I'm a little short-handed tonight. I'm afraid your meal might take a little while." Hesitating, she faced Killian. "Maybe you'd like to help out down here some time?" she asked. "I'm in need of part-time help."

He licked his lips before answering. "I thank you, Mrs. Lucas," he replied politely. "I'll certainly think it over." He gave her his most charismatic smile, the one that never failed him with the ladies.

It failed this time. "Humph!" she sniffed. Then she turned on her heel and marched back to the kitchen.

" - will need to hire new teachers," David was saying.

"Mmm," Mary Margaret agreed, sipping her cola. "More than that," she added, "the elementary school will have fewer and fewer children for the next five years or so, and then there will be a surge in the need for teachers."

Emma nodded. "Because the students will be moving on to higher grade levels, and there were no babies born or conceived until I broke the curse."

"I understand," Killian added, laying an arm across the back of the booth. "There is a five year gap between the youngest children and - " He nodded at Neal. " - his generation."

"Actually, I think Alexandra is a year or so older," Emma added.

Killian frowned and slid his arm from the back of the booth to Emma's shoulder. "Who?"

"Ashley and Sean Boyd's daughter," David supplied. "You know, Cinderella and Prince Thomas?"

"Ah, yes," Killian answered. "And there would be another increase of students at the higher grade levels, too."

"Exactly!" Mary Margaret piped in. "Henry will be attending high school next year - "

"Where is Henry?" David asked with a frown.

"He's with Regina this weekend," Emma answered.

" - several elementary school teachers are being transferred to the middle school because the middle school teachers are going to be transferred to the high school."

"Makes sense," Killian added. "And, when the student population rights itself, the teachers can be shifted back again."

"The biggest problem, though," Mary Margaret said, "is at the high school level. If we stay in this world, the school system is going to have to create whole new classes for the students, so they can compete for jobs and university positions."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, when I was in high school, we had to choose a course of class work. You could pick either a college or vocational track. I knew I'd never have a chance at college, so I chose to take keyboarding instead of calculus."

"Makes sense," David agreed. "But what if we find a way to return to the Enchanted Forest?"

"That's another issue that we're working on," Mary Margaret stated. "There's a need for another option. The school system will need to offer classes that teach skills that would be necessary back home, like woodworking, spinning, weaving, you know."

"I can see that," David said. "What good would keyboarding or calculus be to someone in the Enchanted forest? It would be better to learn more practical skills like horsemanship, sword fighting, or navigation." He shook his head. "In a way, it was easier back home," he told them. "Parents would simply apprentice their children to a tradesman."

"What about a work-study program?" suggested Emma. "It's like an apprenticeship in a way. Students would be assigned to a business they were interested in, and in the afternoons, they would go work for that company. That way they earned high school and real world credit."

"And that's what we've done!" a delighted Mary Margaret answered. "Principal Midas - you remember him? -"

"How can I forget my ex-father-in-law?" mumbled David darkly.

"He has created a work-study-apprenticeship program that all high school students are required to take. Right now, he's running the entire program alone." She eyed Killian prospectively. "Aaand - " She drew out the sound of the word. " - he desperately needs someone to oversee the program, someone who has great leadership and organizational skills."

Emma nudged Killian in the ribs. "You ought to apply for the position," she told him. "You'd be perfect for the job. Aaand - " She sounded uncannily like her mother. " - it would give you something constructive to do with yourself."

Killian grinned. "Not to mention an extra income for our household, yeah?"

"Here you go," Granny said with a smile. She set two plates on the table. "Give me a quick moment to get the other two." As she headed back to the kitchen, she yelled across the diner, "You can wait one minute more!"

Killian craned his neck around to see who was currently on the receiving end of the old woman's wrath. "Oh, ho!" Killian turned back to his table and lowered his voice. "It seems like the Dark One is at it again?"

"What," Emma hissed, "are you talking about?"

The pirate smirked. "He's having dinner with a sweet young thing who is most definitely not his wife."

Turning simultaneously, the group saw Mr. Gold seated in the far corner booth. His companion was a very beautiful blond, young and willowy. Her honey blonde hair lay like silk, caressing her shoulders as it cascaded down her back. Emerald green eyes flashed intelligently from within a heart-shaped face. She was leaning forward, apparently mesmerized my his mouth.

Simultaneously, mother and daughter argued back.

"Killian, that's not fair!"

"Now, that's how rumors start!"

David raised an eyebrow and tilted his head giving the woman an appreciative look. When Mary Margaret nudged him with a sharp elbow, he blushed and returned his attention to his son. Offering Neal a taste of ketchup, he said, "I don't know. He shouldn't be out alone with a woman who is not his wife."

Granny temporarily halted their conversation when she arrived with the last two plates. With a curt nod, she left and ambled over to see her 'favorite' customer.

Mary Margaret slapped David's hand. "Don't give him that. He won't go back to baby food if you let him taste table food." She took Neal from him. "Anyway, if I recall correctly, I know someone at this very table who cheated on his wife. So you have no room to judge him." She leaned to the side where she could simultaneously reach into the diaper bag to pull out a bottle and get a good look at Gold's mystery woman. She offered the bottle to the baby. Frowning when the young prince refused the milk, she hissed, "See!" She shoved both bottle and baby back at her husband. "

Killian's face lit up with pure delight. "Quiet stunning she is, aye? I wouldn't blame Gold for cheating with her."

Emma shoved a plate towards Killian. "Don't be ridiculous, Killian," she argued. "Gold is too smart for that. If he were cheating on Belle, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it in public."


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold." Chapter one of this story begins around the same time as "Baby Gold" and gives more background information. Although this is **not** a cross-over story, Barnabas Collins of Collinsport, Maine (Dark Shadows) does make a cameo appearance. In my story, Collins is portrayed by Jonathan Frid. Dark Shadows does not belong to me either. Alas!

This has not be beta read. Is there anyone out there interested in the job?

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated.

Chapter 3

"You're hoping for a summer wedding?" Ruby asked softly.

"I am," Barnabas returned resolutely. "I know that I risk our happiness in hastening this courtship, but I feel I must act now." The dark haired man reached across the table and grasped Ruby's hands.

Ruby smiled wanly. "I understand, and I'd feel the same way," she told him.

"You remind me of her. Did you know that?" Barnabas squeezed her fingers. "Maggie works as a waitress at the Collinsport Inn coffee shop."

"I was happy to help you," she told him with a sigh. The weak smile on her mouth trembled and threatened to break. "Many of Storybrooke's citizen's are certified craftsmen, experts in their fields."

Mr. Collins nodded and smiled. "I have been searching for a proper woodworker for months, and Marco is incredible. I have not seen his equal for craftsmanship in ages."

Ruby pulled her hands from his. "You really ought to speak with Mr. Gold before you leave town. He knows everyone and can help you find just about anything," she told him. "He's sitting right over there." She jerked her chin at the gentleman across from them.

Barnabas' eyes narrowed. He didn't know the man, but he recognized his power immediately. Ruby was quite correct; he did need to see this powerful man.

Across the aisle from them, Mr. Gold sat conversing with a lovely young girl. Although their voices were so low that words couldn't be heard, it was obvious that the two of them were very involved in the discussion.

Smiling radiantly, the young woman stood, her long honey blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders to her waist. Gold struggled to rise as well. However, he misplaced his hand on the handle of his cane, and it clattered noisily to the floor. Gold's right leg failed support him, and he slid back down on the seat.

Instantly, Barnabas was beside the table. "Ah, may I help you?" Collins asked. "I find that I am occasionally in need of assistance myself." He used his own walking cane to point out Gold's lying on the floor.

The young girl and Ruby flinched as Gold's face clouded over. "No," he stated bluntly. "Thank you," he added as he remembered the presence of the ladies. Gold narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the other man. There was something about him that didn't fit with his gentleman's persona.

"Ruby," he asked carefully, "would you be so kind as to escort Miss Tremaine home? As you can see, the cold plays havoc with my ankle. She should be going before Belle arrives." When she looked ready to protest or ask uncomfortable questions, he added. "Your gentleman friend can keep me company for a while." He gestured broadly to the booth.

"What a brilliant suggestion," Barnabas added with a wide, toothy smile. "I would be most grateful for a few moments conversation. Also - " He turned to Ruby. " - you suggested just moments ago that I should make his acquaintance, did you not?"

Ruby glared at Gold, her message unmistakable, but he only smiled blandly. "C'mon, Tremaine, I'll take you home." Taking the girl by the arm, Ruby led the way towards the parking lot.

Dropping the smile, Gold lowered his voice. "Who and what are you?"

"Well, I had hoped to handle this discussion with a tad more courteousness - "

"Yes, yes, yes," Gold hissed. "Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

Collins grimaced, his lips curling. With great dignity, he lowered himself onto the seat across from Gold. He kept his voice low. "I have been cursed by a most evil and vengeful witch to walk the night, blood my only sustenance. I am doomed never to reunite with my true love."

"A vampire?" Gold grunted. "Hmmm. I haven't met one of your kind in a while." He rubbed the tips of his fingers against his thumb, his mind speculating on endless possibilities.

"A repentant one," Collins clarified. "I deeply desire to have this curse lifted. Also, I require some means to restore my dearest to me. I have found her and need a way to help her remember her past life."

"Sorry, dearie, can't help you," Gold replied smugly, leaning back against the seat.

"Can't or won't," growled the vampire. All pretenses were gone as his fangs slipped and eyes went an eerie red.

Gold 's smile was so cold, even the vampire shivered. He cut his eyes over Collins' right shoulder. "Won't," he told him. His voice snapped on the T sound.

"Rumple," Belle greeted her husband. "Papa arrived early to watch the twins, so I could have some extra time out with you." Instantly both men stood although Gold grimaced in pain. Barnabas offered her his seat. Belle held out her hand to him. "Thank you so much, Mr. - "

"Collins," the vampire supplied, "Barnabas Collins at your service." Carefully, he took her hand and bent over to place a chivalrous kiss on the back of her hand. "I am utterly delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss - "

Belle giggled, and her bright blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. "Mrs. Gold," she answered. "I'm Rumple's wife."

A frown line creased the vampire's red mouth. "Forgive me, but I had thought the other woman was your wife." Both men watched the smile slide off Belle's face. Collin's laughed softly at himself. "Oh, I am sure it was merely a misunderstanding on my part. Being a newcomer to your country, I often find myself faced with the difficulty of understanding the local idioms." He turned to face Gold, his eyes glittering like black glass. "It is with grave sorrow that I find us at such an impasse. We could have done a good business turn for one another."

Gold gave the man one of Regina's patented fake smiles. "I understand you," he replied. Reaching into the inner pocket of his suit, Gold produced a business card, which he handed to the man. "My business card," he offered. "Call me tomorrow. Maybe we can make a deal."

Collins took the offered card and bowed to Gold. "I thank you, and I do believe we will be able to come to a consensus concerning the matter of which we spoke."

"Yes, but just remember, dearie," Gold warned him, "it's likely to be expensive."

With a half-bow and smirk, Barnabas left.

"What other woman was he talking about?" Belle asked once the other man had gone.

Gold shook his head. "There was no other _woman _here," he told her. "Oh, except for Ruby."

"No," Belle replied, feeling herself becoming upset. "He and Ruby are dating, and - "

"No," Gold answered, "Collins was looking for someone with special talents to help him with some trouble he's gotten into. Apparently, he thought Ruby was the owner of this establishment and - "

His explanation was interrupted by a loud snort. Granny stood at the table eyeing Gold with even more distaste than usual. "Burgers?" she asked.

Mr. Gold answered, "Yes," at the exact moment his wife said, "No."

"A salad, please," she clarified.

"Gotcha," Granny said. She turned abruptly and headed for the kitchen.

"A salad?" Gold echoed. "I thought you liked burgers." He frowned.

"Oh, I do," she agreed. "It's just -" She broke off and dropped her head.

Reaching across the table, Gold clasped her hands. His voice was soft with concern. "It's just what, Belle?" he asked.

Shyly she looked up. "I've just gained so much weight, Rumple," she told him.

"Darling, girl," he chuckled and smiled. "Of course you've gained weight! You're a mother, a mother of twins."

"Rumple," she cried, "you're supposed to make me feel better about myself, not worse!"

Confusion flittered across his face. "I don't understand, Belle."

She sighed and pulled her hands from his. "I've gone up two dress sizes. I don't want you to think I'm unattractive."

"How could I ever think you less than perfect?" he asked quietly.

Tears filled her deep blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Making her cry again?" demanded Granny. She set Belle's salad on the table gently in front of her, but she slammed Gold's burger and fries roughly on the edge of the table. "I don't care if you do own the town, Gold," she told him. "I won't stand by and let you hurt her." She shoved the plate across the table at him before stomping back to the kitchen.

"Just once, I'd like to - " Rumple muttered to the older woman's back.

"Don't you dare!" Belle hissed. "Eat your burger, Rumple, and then we'll go home."

Grumbling into his burger, he took a big bite.

"This is really nice, Rumple. We don't have many chances to get out together anymore."

"It is," he agreed. "So, tell me what you did today."

"Nothing special," she told him. "After you left for breakfast, I did a couple of loads of laundry, bathed the twins, feed them - " She laughed and reached out to wipe a blob of ketchup from his chin. "I think Abi has your appetite."

"As long as it's not my manners," Gold muttered as he stopped to wipe the ketchup from his tie.

"Then, I actually had a brainstorm," she informed him. "I put them both on our bed with a mobile toy while I went through my closet." She frowned at the memory. "Rumple, I did couldn't manage to get into any of my clothes."

He shrugged. "Well, buy yourself some more, whatever you want." The look on her face confused him. She seemed caught between crying and arguing. Then, she took him completely by surprise.

"You owe Leroy $350," she told him serenely.

"For what?"

"The broken closet door."

"You broke the closet door?"

"No, it fell off the hinges."

Gold stared at her. He pursed his lips. "Let's try this again, Belle. What happened to the closet door?

She blushed prettily. "I had finished trying on several outfits, none of which I could get myself into. I closed the closet. Gently. Then I turned around, and the door just fell off the hinges. It nearly scared me to death when it crashed to the floor!"

He ducked his chin and raised an eyebrow in utter disbelief.

"It's absolutely true!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "All right, so I owe Leroy $350 dollars to repair the door. Is that it?"

"Yes," she told him earnestly. "Luckily, he wasn't busy, so he rushed right over and took care of it."

"I'm sure he did," he muttered. "I'll pay him tomorrow." He tossed several bills on the table. Using his cane, he slowly stood. Belle rose, too, and hooked her arm through his, surreptitiously giving him an extra support. He frowned. "Did the falling door frighten the children?"

When she shook her head, her chestnut curls danced. "No, as a matter of fact, they seemed to think it was quite funny."


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold." It hasn't been beta-read, so all mistakes are mine. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader, I'd love to hear from you.

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated.

Chapter 4

**February**

"Belle," Ruby told her as she folded a tiny blue onesie, "just stop complaining about not getting back into your old clothes and go out and buy some new ones."

Belle gritted her teeth. All new mothers needed a bit of help at first, especially those with twins. And, Ruby was her best friend, but she was also getting on Belle's nerves. "It's been over a month. I should have lost the baby weight by now," Belle answered sharply. "And I see no reason to buy a whole new wardrobe when I plan to get back into my old clothes."

Ruby sighed and neatly placed the stack of baby clothes in the basket. "Belle, all I'm saying is that you didn't gain the baby fat over night, and you're not gonna lose it in only a month, especially with all those fancy dinners and rich desserts you keep making."

"Now, that's not fair, Ruby," Belle cried. She shifted Abigail to the double stroller and picked up Aaron to check his diaper. "Rumple has to have something to eat when he comes home from work."

"Oh, come on, Belle," Ruby stood with the basket, "be honest." She settled the overflowing basket on her hip. "You know you enjoy those gourmet meals and French pastries as much as Mr. Gold. If you want to lose the weight, you'll have to eat better and get more exercise." Ruby shook her head and mounted the stairs, carrying the laundry.

Belle brushed back angry tears as she looked down at herself. _Ruby is right_, she thought. _I look like a cow - a great, big, fat, dumpy cow. Rumple will never find me attractive again._

Just as she was carefully placing Aaron beside his sister in the stroller, Abigail began to shriek. And, as usual, whenever big sister started, little brother joined in. Within moments both of them were wailing like sirens.

"Sweetheart, you just had your pacifier. Where did it go?" Heaving a sigh, Belle searched along the inside of the stroller for the lost pacifier. "You had it just a minute ago."

Ruby came down the stairs with a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Abi lost her pacifier, and she's stirred up Aaron." Belle began searching through the diaper bag. "I could have sworn it was in her mouth."

"Here it is," Ruby said with a soft smile. She popped the pink pacifier into Abi's mouth; instantly half of the wailing stopped. "I found it in the laundry basket."

"Now, how could it have possibly gotten in there?" Belle asked with a slight frown. She shrugged. "Where's the blue one?" Again she re-searched through the diaper bag. "Aha!" Triumphantly, Belle raised aloft a identical blue one, which she quickly put into Aaron's tiny mouth, stopping his complaints.

Ruby nodded towards the double stroller that was now parked in front of the door. "Those two have made a world of difference in Gold," she offered by way of apology.

Belle handed Ruby her coat and slid into her own. Then, she draped a thick woolen blanket over the month old babies and tucked it around them. "I'm sorry we argued, Ruby, and I really do appreciate your help." She shoved the bulky diaper bag into the storage area of the stroller, hoisted her purse over her shoulder, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, too," Ruby told her. "I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut, I guess."

With Ruby's help, she managed to get the stroller over the thresh hold before turning to lock the door. Then the two women maneuvered the baby carriage down to the sidewalk. "No, it's me, Ruby. I just feel like a blimp, and I wonder if Rumple is repelled by - "

"What?" Ruby gasped. She stopped on the pavement and grasped Belle by the arms. "Did you just say you wondered if Mr. Gold is repelled by sight of you?" She stood in astonished disbelief as Belle gave a timid nod. "For the love of - " Ruby began. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Ruby, I just don't want his attention to wander from me now that I'm so fat - " She broke off when the stroller abruptly stopped. The wheels simply would no longer roll causing the young mother to verge on tears. "Oh, what now?" Crouching down, she checked the wheels.

"Okay," Ruby told her, "you have gained an awful lot of weight, and you may never get back to the same shape you were in before. But, Belle, there is no way Gold is ever going to leave you." The taller woman leaned over to check the brakes. "Well, it's not the brakes."

Raising her eyes to her friend, Belle sought reassurance. "How can I be sure, though? About Rumple?"

Ruby wet her lips in nervousness. "All right, Belle, don't take this the wrong way, but Gold is, well, even in this world he isn't exactly tall, dark, and handsome. And his personality does not match his name if you know what I mean." Belle frowned, but Ruby continued. "Most people remember him from the Enchanted Forest. You do remember what he looked like and how he acted there, don't you?" She shuddered. "There is no way he is going to stray from your side. No one would have him!"

There was a thick silence between the two friends for a long moment. "I really ought to be angry with you for what you just said about my husband," she stated bluntly. Then, she smiled. "Oddly enough, I find it comforting. Thanks again for the help this morning," Belle told Ruby as she hugged her friend. "Now, if only this silly carriage would move."

Ruby placed an experimental hand of the stroller and gave a little push. Like magic, the vehicle rolled smoothly forward. "Hey, I fixed it! There must have been a rock caught in the wheels." Her smile was stellar as she faced Belle. "That's what friends are for, and thanks for letting me help with the twins," she replied.

The two of them began walking down the street, enjoying the lovely weather. An unseasonably warm spell had struck Storybrooke, and Belle had decided to surprise Rumple by taking him to lunch at Granny's with the twins. The walk to town would also help her shed some of the extra baby weight she had gained.

"You know," Ruby added, "maybe you should let Gold enchant that thing." She nodded to the stroller. "It would be a lot easier for you to handle alone."

Shaking her head vehemently, Belle stated, "Oh, no, Ruby, you know I don't trust magic."

Ruby erupted in laughter. "Oh, that is the most ironic thing I've ever heard! You don't trust magic, but you married the Dark One."

Belle shot her friend a glare, but she couldn't hold out for long against Ruby's good natured laughter. She giggled softly. "Okay, fair point."

Ruby was suddenly sobered and took her friend's arm gently. "Really, Belle, what are you going to do when those two - " she nodded towards the stroller " - begin to do magic?"

Alarmed, Belle stopped dead still on the sidewalk. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Blinking with confusion, Ruby tried to explain. "Well, with the Dark One as their father, surely the twins or at least one of them has inherited his magic."

"I don't want to think about that," Belle muttered darkly. "Or talk about it either," she warned.

"Well, it was kind of strange the way that freak winter storm hit when your water broke and ended just when they were born," she added.

"I said I don't want to discuss that!"

Ruby held her hands up in surrender and clamped her lips together. They continued walking along in silence for a few more blocks.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Ruby." Belle sighed. "The thought of magic frightens me a little, but I suppose I'll have to think about it."

Wisely, Ruby chose to stay silent.

"Oh, Ruby, are you sure you won't have lunch with us?" Belle asked hopefully.

Tossing back her long dark hair, Ruby grinned widely. "You know, I just might join you except -"

"Except?"

"Except, I have a date."

Both women stopped on the sidewalk near the courthouse. Belle squealed with delight and grabbed her friend by the arms. "Is it that tall, dark, handsome fellow from Collinsport you were telling me about?"

Ruby could barely talk for the enormous smile on her face. "It could be," she teased her friend, "but it's not. It's only Archie. I promised him lunch."

Belle punched the taller woman in the arm playfully. "Come on, Ruby, don't be so mean about Archie. He's a good, decent, kind man, and any woman would be thrilled to be with him."

Ruby shook her head sadly and started walking again; Belle, pushing the stroller, joined her. "Oh, I know he's wonderful, and I should be happy he's interested." She looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't know, Belle. He just strikes me as a little too nice. I guess I'm just a sucker for the bad boy type."

"Ruby, you know the old saying that bad boys are fun to date, but they don't make good husband material," Belle reminded her, shaking her head. "Give Archie a try."

"Says the woman who married the king of all bad boys," muttered Ruby

"Leave Rumple out of this," Belle answered stiffly, but she ducked her head and grinned into her scarf. "What happened to the enigmatic Mr. Collins?"

Ruby snorted. "Ask your husband. The 'enigmatic Mr. Collins' has been calling him more than he ever called me."

Her friend frowned. "I don't understand," Belle said.

"He really wasn't interested in dating me," Ruby replied with a sigh. "He thought I was the owner of the restaurant and inn, so he wanted me to help him find certain antique building materials and craftsmen to work for him. When I told him that I was just a waitress, he wanted to meet the owner, so I introduced him to Gold."

Belle complained. "So, he wasn't interested once he learned you were a waitress? The jerk!"

Ruby laughed. "No, I didn't mean to suggest he's a snob. He wasn't ever interested in me like that at all. In fact, he's head over heels in love with a girl who works as a waitress in his hometown." She paused a moment before adding. "He said I reminded him of her."

"Oh, Ruby!"

"Since he thought I was the owner of the restaurant and inn," she explained, "he figured I would know the best construction 'artisans' in town."

"And, that's why he's called Rumple?" Belle nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Barnabas is restoring his old family home, a 1790ish mansion. Once he gets it refurbished and up-dated, he plans to propose." She turned to face her shorter friend. "You know, he never really would listen to anything I said, especially after he met your husband."

Belle nodded thoughtfully. "That must be what Rumple meant. He said that Collins somehow must have gotten the impression that you were his wife."

"Me? Married to Gold? Ugh!" Ruby shivered dramatically, and then she shrugged. "Maybe I'll do better with Archie."

"Well," Belle replied, "this is where we part." She nodded towards the left, where Gold's pawn shop lay at the end of the block. "You go on and have lunch with Archie." She waved suddenly in the direction of Granny's dinner. "Look, Archie's there and waiting on you."

Ruby waved to Archie, too, then hugged her petite friend. "Belle," she whispered, "I have to admit I've never really dated a nice guy before."

"Don't worry," Belle whispered back. "When Rumple and I come in later, I'll rescue you if you need it. Just drop your fork, and I'll ask if you'll help me take the twins home."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Belle, I really will give Archie a try." Then she headed straight down the sidewalk towards Granny's diner and her waiting date.


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold." It has not been beta read.

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated. If there is anyone out there willing, I'd love to have a beta reader.

Chapter 5

Crossing the street, Belle pushed the stroller towards the pawn shop. She was humming brightly to herself until she passed Aurora's Modern Fashions dress shop. It was her favorite clothing store. Belle paused to appraise the color of one particular dress, wondering if she had any shoes in her closet to match. That's when she caught sight of her reflection in the window.

_Is that really me?_ she wondered in horrified fascination. _I can't believe I'm so big. I look like a cow, a complete cow! My face and neck are twice their size. _She turned to the side to further assess the damage, and she actually gasped aloud._ Oh, my goodness! My butt must be larger than Rumple's car!_

Bravely restraining her tears, Belle tore her gaze away from herself and marched briskly down the street. Perhaps it was the fact that she was pushing the carriage too fast, but suddenly the diaper bag fell, spilling its contents onto the sidewalk. Belle closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten. Cautiously, she squatted down to gather up all of the babies' things, and then with a grunt she heaved herself up and replaced the bag.

Just as the clock tower was chiming a quarter past noon, she saw Rumple exit his shop. Briefly, she glanced down to check on the babies. Although they were still asleep, they were on the fussy edge of awakening. Even though she knew it wouldn't be long before the two would be loud, hungry, and wet, she smiled to herself. "Papa is right down the street," she whispered. He was always ready and eager to help with the children. When she lifted her head, she just caught the sight of a beautiful young woman exiting the shop behind her husband. Belle frowned and froze at the sight.

The woman smiled at Belle's husband and waited patiently while he locked the shop. She had long honey colored hair that shone with golden highlights in the sun. Belle felt a tiny stirring of envy. This mystery female was much taller than she, nearly as tall as Rumple. Worst of all, the woman, was thin. So thin, it was likely a good breeze would blow her away. Belle gritted her teeth and wished fervently that it would.

With his usual chivalrousness, Rumple helped the other woman into the passenger side of his car. Then, he moved as swiftly as he was able to the driver's side, got in, and started the car. Before Belle could draw another breath, they were driving back up the street right past her and the twins. She could see them laughing and smiling at one another as the car vroomed away.

She stood there, her already punctured ego rapidly bleeding all over the pavement. _Rumple just drove off with some female_, she kept repeating to herself. _Oh, but there must be some explanation. Rumple didn't know I was coming with the twins to surprise him for lunch._ It was just at this moment that Abi decided to cry, waking her brother. With both children wailing like stereo police sirens, her legs seemed to unfreeze, and she began walking back towards Granny's. Not only was it past lunch time, but the children needed to be changed.

When Archie walked into the diner with Ruby on his arm, Granny smiled with warm approval at the couple and nodded. As they made their way to the back of the diner, she stopped them. "Archie, I have a special booth for you two up here," she called out. Granny indicated a reserved seat near the front.

Archie shrugged and followed Ruby as she headed towards the booth. "What do you want us up here for, Granny?" Ruby asked.

Lowering her head, Granny peered at the two over the rim of her glasses. "All the better to watch you with, my dear," she answered sharply. Granny liked Archie, and she was determined to make the match work. "Wait a moment," Granny called out. Walking briskly over, she set the table with all the elegance of Emily Post: a linen table cloth, cutlery, glasses, and plates.

Ruby frowned in confusion. "But, Granny, why are you setting the table?"

"All the better to eat dinner with, my dear," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

When the older woman was finished, Archie helped Ruby to her seat. He waited until Granny left before speaking. "I've really enjoyed reading that book you loaned me," Archie began. He had practiced this speech inside his head for a week. "There was one poem in particular that really resonated with me. It's called 'This Is the Creature'. "

Ruby's brow creased. "I'm not familiar with that one. Do you remember how it goes?"

Archie smiled, showing dimples. He had been waiting, hoping, praying for this very chance. He shifted nervously in his seat and began to recite the poem. Just as he was saying, ""Not there, because they loved it, it behaved as though it were" Granny approached carrying two menus and a grin on her face.

"Isn't that poem by Rilke?" Granny asked. She'd obviously been listening in.

"Why, uh, yes, Mrs. Lucas," Archie admitted.

"Granny! What big ears you have!" Ruby wasn't amused. "And what a big mouth you have, too." Her grandmother frowned, shifted her weight to the other foot, and wedged her fist firmly on her hips. Ruby continued, "But, I know why you're doing this, and I love you too. So, please, leave us alone, okay?"

Widow Lucas huffed and muttered under her breath, but she smiled fondly and left. Archie laughed as Ruby shook her head.

Mayor Regina Mils and Moe French sat uncomfortably together at a booth in Granny's diner. They were obviously a mismatched couple, and they drew stares from nearly everyone in the place.

When Moe had first met her at the Gold's party, he had thought, well hoped, that they might be well-suited. She was a former queen, and he, although just a knight, was still master of his own country. And she was very beautiful. After the excitement of the party had settled down, he had thought about her and decided to ask her out. He was a lonely man, had been since Belle's mother had died. Never before had he had the leisure to look for a lady. First, there were the wars. Then Belle left with that beast - no, with Rumplestiltskin, he corrected himself. And, there was the curse, which locked him in this place as the town florist. Now, however, his daughter was happily married, he had two precious grandchildren, his business was doing well, and he was ready to find romance.

Although Regina didn't really know the man, she had accepted his invitation to lunch. He seemed a bit irritating at the Gold's party, but no one was actually happy to be at that party, except for maybe Belle and Henry. The man had been a knight, ruling his own land, and now he was a rather successful businessman. It was during one of those times when she was feeling down and lonely that he had asked her to lunch. For once, she was honest with herself and admitted that she wanted a man in her life. She wanted a strong man, one she could depend on to help her raise Henry. She was looking for a love who would allow her to let down her defenses and be herself, the real Regina. So, she'd accepted his invitation, hoping for the best.

For all outward appearances, they should make a good match. But it just wasn't working. There was no chemistry, no spark, but no one could say they didn't try.

"Look, Moe," Regina began.

He placed his napkin on the table and held out his hand to stall her. "I know what you're going to say." He reached across the table and took her hand. Noting the faint alarm in her eyes, he grinned cheekily. "We, you and I, just aren't well suited."

Regina sighed. "No, we're not, but that doesn't mean that you aren't a nice man."

"Or that you're not a wonderful woman." He released her hands. "Now comes the hard part. I have to come up with something to tell Belle. She was so excited when I told her I had asked you out."

Nodding, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Just tell her the truth. It's no one's fault that we aren't compatible. Oh, and you can tell her now, here she is. "

Belle was in a foul mood when she entered Granny's. Rumple had just driven off with a beautiful, young woman while she had to lug her own fat ass as well as a stroller loaded with two screaming babies back down the street. She was tired, hungry, and an emotional wreck. The twins were wet, hungry, and screeching. Her feet and head were pounding, and when the damn stroller caught on the door, she was ready to scream.

Without warning, the glass door shattered. Shards of glass flew through the air accompanied by the sounds of infants crying. Chaos reigned in the diner. Patrons sitting near the door shrieked in fear. Some of them bolted to their feet; a few raced forward to help. Belle screamed wildly and flung herself over the baby carriage, protecting her children with her own body.

Moe, who had been enjoying a peaceful meal, was there in an instant. "Belle!" he yelled as grabbed her around the shoulders, trying to cover her and the carriage with his own body as well. Once the shower of broken glass settled, an unnatural silence fell over the place. Moe loosened his hold on his daughter only long enough to shove her into Archie's grasp.

Blue eyes wide with panic, Belle tried to wrench herself from Archie's grip. Rushing forward to help, Granny grabbed Belle by her arms, holding her still. "Get a hold on yourself!" she ordered the younger woman. The Widow Lucas gave her a rough shake. "Children can sense their mother's emotions," she said. "No matter what you find, you must remain calm. You'll be no good to anyone if you're hysterical."

Belle's eyes slowly lost their panic and began to focus on Granny. "Yes," she muttered slowly. "Yes, you're right." She swallowed hard.

Carefully, Moe peered into the stroller, where his grandchildren had gone silent. "Archie?" he rasped out.

Dr. Hopper left Belle in Granny's care. His shoes scrunched on the shards of glass as he moved reluctantly towards the eerily silent baby carriage. Fearing the worst, Archie looked into the silent stroller. He was shocked by what he saw.

When Archie's mouth dropped open, Belle could stand it no longer. She shoved Granny away. Fearing the worst, Belle staggered forward. Her hair was full of fragments of glass, and there were minor cuts on her hands, but she ignored it all. She was terrified of what she might find with her children.

Mrs. Gold nearly fainted when she looked into the too quiet baby carriage. Although slivers of glass were scattered about the stroller, both children were perfectly fine. There wasn't a scratch on either of them. It was as if a giant bubble had surrounded the pair, protecting them from all harm. Abigail's face was reddened with anger, and she glared out at the world with her mother's blue eyes. Aaron was smiling and kicking his feet with glee, his soft brown eyes glittering with mischief.

Belle's knees buckled in relief, and she was caught by Granny and Ruby. Grandmother and granddaughter led the fainting woman to a booth, where they set her down.

"That's right," Moe said with pride, "my grandchildren are fearless." He looked Archie in the eye. "Archie," he said softly, "help me with this, will you?" Together the two men lifted the stroller free of the shattered door and set it down near Belle.

The stillness in the place was broken by the sound of high heels crunching on glass. One elegant eyebrow raised as Mayor Regina Mills surveyed the scene. Sniffing, she asked, "What happened?"

Archie gestured around the entryway. "Apparently, the wheels of the stroller caught on the door and shattered the glass."

Regina frowned. "That doesn't make sense," she muttered darkly. She narrowed her eyes and nodded at the stroller. "Are you sure they didn't have anything to do with it?"

Belle frowned at those words. "Well, that's what happened if it's any of your business," she retorted angrily. Belle had long forgiven Regina; she was even happy when her father said he was going to ask her out. But when the mayor's with her slim figure and custom tailored clothes, dared to suggest that her children had caused the door to shatter, an already angry Belle burned cold with fury. She turned an equally haughty expression to Granny, and flicked her hands dismissively at the ruined doorway. "Rumple will pay for any damages," Belle informed her.

Granny frowned at Belle. She knew the younger woman, knew that she really wasn't as high-handed as she was behaving. Something was bothering the young mother, something more than this near catastrophe. Her frowned turned into a smirk. "Oh, don't worry, honey. I'll be happy to send your hubby the bill."

Realizing she had been dismissed so rudely didn't sit well with the former Evil Queen. "Well," she drawled disdainfully, "I thank you for the lunch, Mr. French." As she left, she made a pointed effort to step through the shattered door frame rather than open what was left of the door.

A collective sigh was heard throughout the place when Regina left. Moe shook his head regretfully. "Uh, Ms. Lucas, how about I patch this up for you until you can get Leroy to come repair it properly?"

Surprised at these words, Granny smiled kindly at Moe. He was really a wonderful man. _Why, some lucky woman ought to snap him up,_ she thought. Instantly, her mind added, _And why shouldn't that lucky lady be me? _"I'd appreciate that very much, Mr. French," she told him in a decidedly flirtatious manner. "I'm sure I have some duct tape and cardboard."

Moe grinned. _Katie Lucas might just be a good match for me,_ he thought. _A fine, feisty woman! And I know she can cook._ "Lead the way, milady," he told her as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Archie asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes, thank you so much, Archie." As if on cue, the babies started crying. Belle scooped up Abigail, who was crying the loudest. Abi, it seemed, was going to be the ring leader of the two. "Would you mind watching Aaron?" She indicated her son, whose yells weren't nearly as noisy. "I need to change them, and I can't handle both at once." She heaved a gargantuan sigh.

"Let me help you," Ruby offered. "Archie, would you order something for Belle while I help her change the twins?"

Archie shoved his glasses back up. "Would you like a burger and fries, Belle?"

"A salad and water with lemon," Belle replied with a little sigh. "Thank you both," said as she handed Abi over to Ruby. Collecting Aaron and the diaper bag, the two ladies quickly headed for the ladies' room.

Belle had recovered both her composure quickly, but she was still evidently upset. The door to the ladies' room had barely closed when Ruby started with the questions.

"Okay, Belle, what's the matter?"

Belle placed Aaron and the diaper bag on the changing table and deftly began to change his diaper. "Oh, nothing really," she hedged. "It's just that I saw Rumple leaving his shop with a woman."

Ruby frowned. "And?"

"And, they drove off together in his car, and he didn't even see me, and she was so beautiful, and - " she broke off and looked at Ruby - "and I was jealous."

"Seriously? You think Gold is cheating on you?" Ruby asked incredulously. "No, Belle, I'd bet money that's not true."

Finishing with the Aaron, she swapped babies with Ruby. "Do you really think so?"

"And risk losing custody of these two in a long, messy divorce?" Ruby asked. "He wouldn't dare."

"Thanks, Ruby," Belle responded softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." There was a quiet pause for a moment. Then she asked, "So, what's going on with you and Archie?"

Ruby grinned fiercely. "Oh, nothing much. He was just reciting poetry to me. That's all."

Belle's eyed widened. "Archie? What did he say?"

Rocking Aaron in her arms, Ruby smiled. "I don't remember all of the poem, - " She smiled fondly at the remembrance. " - but it was about a unicorn*."

"A unicorn?" Belle had nearly finished changing Abi. "Was it romantic?"

Ruby huffed. "Well, it was to me. I've never had a man recite poems to me." She ducked her head. "Not the kind you could repeat in polite company anyway." Lifting her head, she squared her shoulders and added. "The point of the poem, though, was that if you believe in something with enough determination, you can bring it into being."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "It sounds to me as if he's trying to get you to recognize the possibility of a relationship between you two."

"I hope so," Ruby agreed. "I really think I could fall for him."

* "This Is The Creature"

by Ranier Maria Rilke

"This is the creature there has never been.  
They never knew it, and yet, none the less,  
they loved the way it moved, its suppleness,  
its neck, its very gaze, mild and serene.

Not there, because they loved it, it behaved  
as though it were. They always left some space.  
And in that clear unpeopled space they saved  
it lightly reared its head, with scarce a trace

of not being there. They fed it, not with corn,  
but only with the possibility  
of being. And that was able to confer

such strength, its brow put forth a horn. One horn.  
Whitely it stole up to a maid - to _be_  
within the silver mirror and in her."


	6. Chapter 6

Obviously, Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters.

This story is a sequel to "Baby Gold."

Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed my stories. All reviews are greatly desired and appreciated.

Chapter 6 5

Belle met him at the door with a baby on each hip. "Where have you been?" she asked. There was a hint of anger, a hint of mistrust in her voice. She waited while he set his cane beside the door and handed him Abigail. Then she shifted Aaron more firmly in her arms.

He frowned. "Belle, you know I've been at the shop all day." He knew he had to prove himself to her, to prove himself worthy of her. He wanted to be the good man she saw inside him and not the beast everyone else saw. But this constant suspicion was wearing on his nerves.

She bit her bottom lip and said no more, but her face clearly told that she wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer. She's seen him with that anorexic blonde, and she'd heard about him meeting that same hussy at Granny's a week ago.

Gold heaved a sigh. He'd find out what ailed the woman later. For now, though, his arms were full of a squirming infant. He smiled despite himself. If Belle were his heart, then his children were his soul. Although he hobbled painfully into the dining room, he kept up a steady stream of conversation with his darling daughter.

With expert movements Belle settled Aaron into his baby seat and deftly took Abigail from her father. She fastened Abigail into her seat next to her brother and smiled as she watched Rumple carrying on a one-sided conversation with the twins.

"Have a seat, Rumple," she coaxed him. I'll have dinner on the table in a moment. "The children have already taken a bottle and had a bath."

Throughout the meal, Belle, seated beside her husband, watched him surreptitiously from the corner of her bright blue eyes.

Gold paused to wipe his mouth. He knew that she was watching him, but he pretended not to notice. Her amateur attempts at stealth amused him. "As always, my dear, the meal was excellent," he told her with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Thank you," she answered gently. There was a hesitation, a lingering question about her soft, pink lips, but she did not voice her concerns. They would wait for later. "Would you rather clean up here, or take the children upstairs?"

A tender smile softened his features and smoothed away the worry lines from his brown. He snorted gently. "Need you ask?"

Belle laughed. "Okay, Papa," she told him. "Why don't you just 'poof' - " She flicked her hand towards the children. " - the three of you upstairs. You can start getting them ready for bed. I'll be up in a moment."

Gold was momentarily stunned. He frowned, and his mouth dropped open. "You don't mind if I use magic?"

She smiled gently and shook her head. "This is one area of our lives where I don't mind your using magic."

Having been taught by hard experience to be distrustful of deals that sounded too good to be true, Rumple was hesitant. "Why?" he asked. "What's made you change your mind?"

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Well, I've been thinking, Rumple. It's not really fair for me to insist that you don't use magic at all. Magic has been a huge part of your life for over three hundred years, and I can't just expect you to give it up."

"That's very understanding of you, Belle," he told her. Placing his other hand atop hers, Gold nodded slightly. "Magic would certainly be of great benefit around the house."

"I know how your leg bothers you having to climb up and down those stairs as it is," she told him bluntly, "and carrying the twins puts more stress on you." He frowned deeply, refusing to admit, even to himself, that he may be physically unable to take care of the babes. "If using your magic at home can relieve you of some pain, then I want you to use it."

Gold brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

She smiled at him lovingly and reclaimed her hands. "Now, go along and take those two to bed. I'll be up in a moment." Rising, Belle gathered the plates and headed for the kitchen. Gold, making an elegant flick of his wrist, sent himself and the babies directly upstairs into the nursery.

"Oh, ho, my angels," Gold crooned. "And did you enjoy your papa's magic?" Abigail cooed with delight while Aaron kicked his tiny legs in agreement. "You did?" he questioned with a smile. "Shall we try another bit of magic, then?" His deep brown eyes glowed like sunlight through a whisky-filled crystal tumbler. Laughing softly, Gold levitated Aaron into his blue crib; simultaneously, Abigail sailed gracefully into her pink one beside him.

"And now for the best magic of all," he said drawing a chair closer to the cribs. "Once upon a time," he spoke gently but dramatically, "in a deep, dark loch, there lived a family of water horses." Smiling, he settled himself on the chair. "There was a large and fierce father water horse and a beautiful and kind mother water horse, and these two magical creatures had a wee baby water horse."

A giggle interrupted his story, and he glanced over his shoulder to find his lovely, young wife standing in the doorway. A mock stern expression on his face, he shushed her and turned back to his audience. "Now, wee Callum, as the young water horse was called was a very, very timid fellow. He would never swim out to play with the other young creatures of the deep, staying close to his parents."

Belle, having come closer, placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "It looks like your audience has fallen asleep," she told him.

"Well, we'd best let them sleep, then," he replied softly.

As he rose from the chair and replaced it against the wall, Belle flipped the switch of the baby monitor. Together, they crossed the hall arm in arm into their bedroom.

When they were settled down in bed, Rumple twisted to turn off the light before curling up to sleep. It was at that precise moment that Belle asked her first question. "So, where were you today?"

_Here it comes,_ he thought. _Now, I'll find out what's bothering her._ He turned back over, so that he was facing her. Belle, he noted, was lying on her side with her elbow propping up her head. Carefully, he modulated his tone. "I was at the shop, Belle. I told you that."

A faint flicker of mistrust caught in her eye. "Then - " She stopped and bit her lower lip, gathering her nerve. " - then where were you at lunch?"

He frowned, a narrow dent forming between his brows. "At lunch?" he queried. He was completely baffled.

Her mind filled suddenly with anger and envy. _Surely he isn't going to try to deny it, _she thought. Insecurity threatened to overwhelm her. "Yes, Rumple," her voice was tinged with annoyance, "lunch. I walked the twins down to the shop today. I wanted to surprise you by taking you to lunch."

"You walked? From here to the shop?" He sat up with concern and irritation. "Belle, that is entirely too far for you to be walking alone with the babes. What if something had happened?"

"I wasn't walking alone," she retorted. "Ruby walked with us." She sat up facing him. She was becoming angry. "And as I noticed you weren't alone either. Who was she, Rumple?"

His mouth dropped open in confusion. Then the penny dropped. He grinned despite himself. Belle was jealous. Of him. He'd never had a woman feel jealousy over him. It was a novel sensation, and for the moment, it felt good. Very good. The more he thought about it, the wider he grinned until he saw the great tears welling up in her lovely blue eyes.

By then, however, it was nearly too late. Belle had slung back the covers of the bed and was storming, barefoot, out of the bedroom. She was quick, his Belle, and he needed magic to catch her. He materialized in front of her just as she was half way down the hall.

"Now, Belle," he whispered as he pulled her against him. His wife struggled against his embrace, but he held her firmly until she broke down. Warily, he guided her back to their room, and his pajama top was quite damp with her tears when they were again in bed.

Taking her face between his palms, he kissed away her tears. "Love," he murmured lovingly, "there is absolutely no need to feel jealous." Again, he tried, but failed to stop his smile. "That girl," he told her, "was Stacy Tremaine. She and her sister, Zella, are students at Storybrooke High. They're hoping to open a daycare together when they graduate."

"So, why was she at your shop and why did you take her out to l-lunch?" she sniffed.

His smile both deepened and softened. "I wasn't taking her to lunch. I had made arrangements with the school to give her a job interview. When we finished, I drove her back to the school, so she wouldn't be late for mathematics."

She looked up at him with puzzlement on her face. "I don't understand, Rumple."

"It's called a work-study program. I arranged with the school to have the Tremaine twins, Drizella and Anastasia, work for us," he explained with a chuckle. "Every afternoon at 1:00, one of the girls will report to you to help you with the babes. They will receive school credit as well as a paycheck."

"Oh!" Her mouth made a delicate, tiny round shape.

Grinning roguishly, Rumple tugged a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Why, my dear wife, what were you thinking? That maybe I had a little girlfriend on the side?" He teased her.

Clamping her lips together, Belle could only stare at him. "Well, if you had told me first -" she began.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he admonished, wagging a finger at her. "And, how was I supposed to tell you about your anniversary gift and keep it a surprise? Hmm?"

"An anniversary surprise?" she echoed.

He raised both eyebrows in mock superiority. "Of course," he sniffed. "I thought you'd like to have some help with those two - " He jerked his head in the direction of the twin's room. " - and the Tremaine twins are perfect for the job. Stacy will begin tomorrow afternoon. You'll be able to get out of the house once in a while, have some time to yourself."

"Oh, Rumple!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. You are so thoughtful!" She kissed him soundly.

"You thought I was fooling around, now, didn't you? You were jealous," he accused her with a laugh.

Looking nearly as foolish as she felt, Belle muttered, "Maybe."

"Ha! You did," he crowed.

"Well, you didn't have to enjoy it so much," she grumbled.

"I love you, Belle," he told her seriously. "You have no need to worry that I'll ever stray."

"And I love you, too," Belle replied.


End file.
